


【铁盾】【DC AU】戒指

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 1、绿灯侠托尼、沙赞史蒂夫，其他人物也会有dc身份对应……嗯，这是个DC AU2、豆芽史蒂夫出没注意3、为了沿用“队长”这个称呼，文中会出现沙赞的旧称Captain Marvel（惊奇队长），不过这文里卡罗尔不会出现所以倒也不用担心会弄混……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1、绿灯侠托尼、沙赞史蒂夫，其他人物也会有dc身份对应……嗯，这是个DC AU   
2、豆芽史蒂夫出没注意   
3、为了沿用“队长”这个称呼，文中会出现沙赞的旧称Captain Marvel（惊奇队长），不过这文里卡罗尔不会出现所以倒也不用担心会弄混……

成为一名绿灯侠意味着什么？

对于托尼·史塔克来说，这首先意味着他会得到一枚绿灯戒指——号称是“宇宙中最强大武器”的东西。

绿灯戒指，用足够纯粹和强大的意志力即可轻松操纵，可以带你飞行，可以张开能量护盾，可以翻译宇宙中的绝大部分语言，可以把你想象中的东西用绿灯能量构筑成实物，戒指里的AI甚至还可以陪你聊天。托尼爱死这玩意儿了，他屡次在公开场合宣称他一开始接下绿灯侠的重任就是为了能够拥有这枚戒指。

宇宙被守护者们分为了3600个扇区，每个扇区都有一个绿灯侠保护，如果托尼选择成为灯侠，需要他保护的就不仅仅是地球，还有地球所属的整个2814扇区。

听起来就够呛的。

严格来说，这份听上去就够呛的职责不是托尼主动选的，当初他被人绑架陷入绝境的时候，是这枚戒指主动飞到了他眼前，落到了他手中，用还算悦耳的电子音说：“智慧生命已锁定，来自地球的托尼·史塔克，你拥有克服恐惧的强大意志，欢迎加入绿灯军团。”

那时候的托尼可没空去想什么职责不职责，他戴上灯戒，在戒指AI的点拨下无师自通地构筑出了一个完成度极高的巨大移动炮台来帮他突出重围，看着这个完美再现了他脑中构思的炮台，托尼激动地低下头去吻手上的戒指：“你太棒了，可你为什么非得是绿色的？”

撇开它所带来的一系列破事，托尼真的爱死他的灯戒了，在他看来灯戒只有两个缺点。

第一个缺点，它是绿色的，代表情感光谱中的“意志之绿”，可是绿色看上去像反派的颜色。托尼很庆幸他决定制服设计的时候发现了戒指可以做出黑色的制服，这让他避免了穿着一件绿色紧身衣满扇区乱跑的悲惨命运。

第二个缺点，它得充电。

充电的时候得拿出你的绿灯能量电池，然后把手举起来对准它，念出你的誓词。

如果你没带能量电池，那当然就没法充电，没电的绿灯戒指啥都干不了，连陪你聊天都不行。

这就是托尼目前所面临的窘境，他看着手上黯淡无光的灯戒，忍不住质问：“你难道不是依靠我的意志力和想象力在运作的吗？你费的是哪门子的电？”

不过这事儿不能完全怪灯戒，至少托尼个人认为灯戒的使用体验还是相当不错的，这要怪他没有养成良好的使用习惯。

当托尼戴着戒指的时候，他可以把那个灯笼状的、又大又累赘的能量电池给塞到戒指的小型随身空间里，但托尼摘下戒指扔在床头柜上，把自己扔进床垫里呼呼大睡的时候，能量电池就只能在床头柜上放着，直到第二天早上或者半夜的什么时候，托尼被戒指发出的警报声吵醒，迷迷糊糊地戴上戒指展开能量制服就出发去维护宇宙治安——然后就忘了带能量电池。

有时候，托尼会在飞到平流层的时候想起来这事儿，不过他不会折回去拿：太耽误时间了，鬼知道警报发出地点这期间会发生什么？戒指里剩余的能量应该够应付了。

后果就是托尼曾经迷失在异星的城市街头，那座城市比地球发达得多，具体体现在路上的行人腿数都不少于四条，而且没有一个人懂地球这种蛮荒星球的语言。

托尼没有慌乱无措，他凭着毅力和直觉成功摸到了一家顾客种族相当多元化的酒吧，果不其然在吧台上找到了一位看上去很像大章鱼的外星人，某根触手上戴着一枚莹莹发光的绿灯戒指。

“嗨，你也是绿灯侠？”托尼朝他——姑且假设他是个雄性生物晃了晃手上的戒指，“能借能量电池一用不？”

对方显然也不懂地球的语言，可是他的戒指还有电，能够尽职尽责地完成翻译任务。

本着同为绿灯军团一员的同袍之谊，章鱼灯侠不仅热情地借了电池给托尼充电，还非要请他在这里喝一杯。说实话托尼不大想喝，他忙着回地球，而且他也闹不明白这个星球的人的味蕾到底是怎么长的——这东西能喝？

事实证明地球人的胃实在是驾驭不了外星酒精饮料，托尼回来之后抱着马桶吐了半小时才缓过劲儿来，并且发誓以后一定不轻易接受这种邀请。

“先生，我更建议您发誓下次别忘了带能量电池。”贾维斯说。

“静音。”托尼头也不抬。

“附议。时刻保持戒指能量充足是一个绿灯侠的基本素养。”戒指说。

“你也静音。”托尼瞪着戒指。

后来托尼发现，在他的灯侠生涯中，这远远算不上是最凶险的情况，好歹他在一个空气含氧量充足且有着发达文明的星球上是不是？

托尼能从之后的凶险情况中脱身还是多亏了小辣椒，以及小辣椒的戒指。

是的，托尼早就料到这事儿了，这种东西有第一个就会有第二个，原先已经很让人头疼的破事一定会牵扯出更多的破事。

那时候托尼对灯戒已经有了更加深入的了解，他知道了宇宙中不光有使用意志力的绿灯戒指，还有对应情感光谱中其他颜色的戒指，比如说：

“智慧生物已锁定。地球的佩珀·波兹，你心中蕴藏深厚的爱，欢迎加入星蓝石。”

是的，小辣椒得到了一枚紫灯戒指，紫色在情感光谱上代表爱，简言之，这个女人在“爱托尼·史塔克”这件事上得到了一个宇宙级奖项，这枚戒指就是她的勋章，为此托尼简直想抽空为她流泪三天三夜：不过自从他成为了一名宇宙巡警，他就再也抽不出那么长的空来了。

紫灯军团不像绿灯军团这样重任在肩，不过戒指的功能倒是差不多的，紫灯戒还有些绿灯戒所没有的特殊功能，比如说它可以让小辣椒追寻到所爱之人的心跳，从而飞过茫茫星海找到戒指没电身陷险境的托尼，把他给拽回地球。

这一度成为了托尼的安全网，让他在一段时间内比从前更加莽撞——然后他们分手了。

这是他们分手以来托尼的第一次遇险，同时也是有史以来最凶险的一次，托尼在太空里战胜了那群外星怪物之后戒指只剩下百分之二的电量，在真空中失去能量戒指的庇护，托尼必死无疑，所以他当机立断地用这最后的百分之二扑向了最近的行星，跌落在虽然寒冷且荒凉的地表。

快碰到地面的时候时候戒指耗尽了最后一丝能量，所以落地的那一下让托尼疼得够呛，他揉着后脑勺坐起来，想起小辣椒在分手的时候对他说：“托尼，你已经戴上了一枚戒指，我想你容不下第二枚戒指了。”

可这是个没法带到坟墓里去的戒指。托尼看着手上的灯戒。

他只要断了气，戒指就会离开，像当初找到他一样找到一个“拥有克服恐惧的强大意志”的新主人来为绿灯军团效命，继续守护2814扇区，而他的尸体会一无所有地躺在异星的荒野中，什么都留不下。

托尼没能伤感太久，因为佩珀还是来救他了。

“呃啊……”托尼迟疑了一下，“我以为我们分手了。”

佩珀叹了一口气，把他的能源电池递给他：“我们的确分手了，但我显然还以某种紫灯戒指认可的形式爱着你，因为我依旧能追踪到你的心跳。”

“我感动得无以言表，真的。”托尼把戴着灯戒的右手伸到电池前，用最快的速度念了一遍誓词来给戒指充电。

飞回地球的路上，托尼忽然说：“我一定要向绿灯军团辞职。看看我干了多少活，再看看他们发的工资，守护者不会觉得良心不安吗？我还是平生第一次体验被人压榨的感觉！当然，这不是钱的问题，钱从来就不是问题，但除了钱以外的事情大部分都有问题。”

小辣椒始终一言不发，直到快降落的时候才忽然说：“你不会的。”

托尼一时间没反应过来她在说什么。

“我说，你不会放弃那枚戒指的。你确实还没发展到每天晚上戴着它睡觉的地步，但你夜里经常会醒过来看一眼灯戒有没有在发出警告——你甚至都不知道自己醒了，是不是？”

托尼转过了视线没敢看佩珀的眼睛。是的，他甚至不知道自己醒了，现在回想起来，确实有那么几个时刻，他从一大堆地外任务中脱身，困得连做梦的力气都没有，疲倦得连手指头都不想动，但就在这样的睡眠中，眼睛却挣扎着睁开，去看被他摆在床头柜上的灯戒。

现在回想起来，这几乎让人毛骨悚然了。托尼摩挲着他的灯戒。这玩意儿不能陪你进坟墓，但能把你送进坟墓。

托尼本想好好解释一番，他本想描述清楚自己的感受，解释他为什么没法有半秒钟忽略戒指发出的警告，但讽刺的是，一个新的警告打断了他的话。

小辣椒给了他一个拥抱，然后推了推他的肩膀：“去吧。”

还好，这次的任务在地球上，短时间内托尼想要尽量避免在太空中缠斗的局面。他一边飞向目的地一边调整着心理状态，毕竟他所持有的“宇宙中最强大的武器”能发挥出多少力量全部取决于他的精神状态，托尼不想丢绿灯军团的脸，也不想丢自己的脸。

然而托尼感到现场的时候，发起袭击的反派已经被打晕绑在了电线杆上，警察也已经赶到现场。

托尼现在学聪明了，他立刻抬起头环顾四周，果然看见那个蓝色的身影飞快地闪进了一条小巷，感谢灯戒超快的飞行速度，托尼这次得以成功地把惊奇队长堵在了巷子里。

“我说你每次都急着往巷子里钻干什么？想深藏功与名也不用这么拼吧。”托尼挠着头发，“我想找你说句话比登天还难。”

说是每次，其实托尼和惊奇队长碰面也就三次。

第一次他俩并肩作战，临走的时候托尼说“谢了，回见”，队长则不知道怀着怎样的想法给托尼敬了个礼。

第二次见面的时候托尼还记得队长，他一边用绿灯能量帮忙清理街道，一边问他：“我们上次是不是见过？怎么称呼？”

托尼也是这时候才知道这位英雄叫惊奇队长。

第三次就是现在这次，托尼浮在半空中，朝队长晃了晃右拳：“你要是再想开溜我就拿绿灯能量把你捆起来。”

队长双手环抱在胸前，皱起了眉头：“这算是威胁？”

“这是玩笑。”托尼赶紧落到地面上，并且收起了绿灯能量构成的制服，“我就是关心一下同行。你是那种偶尔出来玩票的还是认真的？需要技术支援吗？缺钱吗？”

大约十分钟之后，队长确认托尼确实离开了，然后确认没人在往这条巷子里看，这才轻声喊出“赞沙”解除变身，从惊奇队长变回了瘦弱的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

他不敢多作停留，快步走到巷子的另一头，拉开等待多时的轻型卡车的副驾驶侧车门坐进去，长舒了一口气。

“哇，绿灯侠真是亮得能晃瞎人眼。”驾驶座上的巴基发表了评论，“我在巷子这头隔着车窗都能看见。”

“抱歉让你久等了。”史蒂夫扣上安全带，“他近看更亮。”


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫·罗杰斯平生最恨什么？

这个问题可能只有与他最亲近的人才能答得上来，他确实嫉恶如仇没错，但令他最为恨之入骨的是哮喘。

那是死神缠在史蒂夫身上的无形绞索，夺走他和常人一样畅快呼吸的权利，那绞索随时会被拉紧——甚至随时会被拉紧到可以杀死他的地步。

史蒂夫至今也没能完全地摆脱哮喘，他得随时在身上带着气雾剂，得避免剧烈运动，以免死神又卷土重来，但史蒂夫确实顽强地活下来了，在与病痛抗争时，他羸弱的身躯中爆发出令人惊叹的生命力。

直到因意外去世，史蒂夫的母亲都还记得那个傍晚，她坐在儿子的病榻前，读了一篇欧亨利的小说来给他解闷。

史蒂夫很喜欢《最后一片叶子》这个故事，故事中那个病人的经历他感同身受，但他听完之后告诉母亲：“妈，我更想做那棵树，更想做那个画家。”

这后来成了史蒂夫爱上绘画的契机，他最喜欢画的东西就是树叶，用各种各样的材料和风格，有的抽象，有的写实，有的翠绿，有的枯黄，画完之后就贴在墙上窗户上，还有的被他送给了在医院里认识的病友：“是的，这是给你的，一片不会落的叶子。”

教史蒂夫画画的老师也永远会记得这么个学生，他交上来的第一次作业上画着一栋房子，房前的院子里用重重的锁链拴着一条狗。

史蒂夫有些腼腆地笑着，向老师解说：“狗是我，锁链是哮喘。”

当史蒂夫的父母因为意外去世，他不得不去讨生活的时候，老师毫不避讳地为他感到惋惜：“你从来不在画里回避苦难与丑陋，但是你的画最触动人心的部分却又从来不是苦难与丑陋。这是你的天赋。你真的才华横溢——你要放弃画画实在是太可惜了。”

“生活实在很艰难，我得先琢磨着填饱肚子，但我是不会放弃画画的。”

史蒂夫没有骗老师，他辍学之后开始和他的难兄难弟巴基一起四处打工，但只要有空的时候他就会掏出纸笔，描画他曾经的梦想。

对于史蒂夫来说，很多事情都是奢求：健康的身体、畅快的呼吸，还有平静的生活。

先是巴基在工地受了伤，摔断了一条胳膊，然后是史蒂夫的哮喘来势汹汹地复发，直接把他送进了重症监护室。

从重症监护室出来，转入普通病房的那天，史蒂夫反过来安慰巴基：“别吊着个胳膊，哭丧着脸了，我一定能长命百岁。”

“我不是担心你，史蒂夫，我知道你这家伙命硬着呢，我是在琢磨去哪儿能搞点钱来。民间借贷什么的。”巴基晃悠着那条受伤的手臂，短时间内他可做不了体力活，“哥们儿，我知道你要说不行，但这次为了你我可把家底都给掏空了，我发誓我不借多，就是周转一下。”

“有些事是不能迈出第一步的。”史蒂夫坚决地说，“你去我那里，床底下有个木箱子，就在很容易够到的地方，上面有我画的彩绘。”

巴基去找到了那个木箱子，就像史蒂夫说的那样，它没有盖子，除了上方的一个小孔之外连个透气的地方都没有，要想把它打开就得用上斧子锯子之类的工具。

巴基选择了小心地撬开固定处的钉子，把箱子的盖子掀开，虽然事先知道了里面装的是什么，但他还是发出了一声赞叹。

这么多年以来，史蒂夫每天回家之后都会塞点零钱到这个只进不出的箱子里。巴基用颤抖的手把被折成小块的钞票一一展开，清点了数目，然后冲回医院去找史蒂夫。

“你他妈的太了不起了！”

“其实本来能有更多的，易拉罐和空酒瓶我也全部攒下来，定期去卖一次。”史蒂夫平静地说，“但那部分我不久前捐出去了。”

那天病房里的电视上刚好播放了那场充满戏剧性的发布会，屏幕上的托尼·史塔克举起右手，在众人的惊呼声中戴上了绿灯戒指，高声念出誓词：“白昼朗朗，黑夜茫茫。魑魅魍魉，无所遁藏。邪徒奸党，惧我神光。绿灯长明，万世光芒！”

灯戒绽放出耀眼的光芒，能量光束盘旋而上，包裹住他全身，绿灯侠站在镜头前向全世界宣布他将守护这颗星球，正如绿灯军团的誓词之中所说，无论是在至白之日，还是在至黑之夜，意志之绿光都会恒久照耀。

这是全体地球人，自然也是史蒂夫第一次听到“意志之绿”这个词，而史蒂夫第二次听到这个词，是他在被老巫师给予了力量的时候。

“……从今以后，只要你喊出‘沙赞’，魔法闪电就会击中你，令你化身为勇猛且强悍的战士。我将这份力量给予你，因为你是至善之人。”

史蒂夫下意识摇头想要否认：“不，我只是……”

“不要妄自菲薄。我在数不尽的岁月里行走于世间，我找到过许多堪称至善之人，我尝试给予他们力量，可是最后的结局是什么？他们被消磨。他们被生活的苟且击垮，他们厌倦了继续日复一日地去做看不到尽头与成效的善行，他们曾经战斗过，曾经呐喊过，曾经无比高尚，但是最后，他们无力再去坚守。我为之惋惜。”

“我相信你会与他们不同，这份礼物将是你的剑，更是你的盾，拿它来斩断不公，更要拿它来守住自己。”

“答应我，别被消磨。别让世界打磨你，而要去打磨世界。”

“你眼中的希望之蓝里，有着意志之绿不灭的光辉。”老巫师凝视着史蒂夫的双眼，“去吧，去吧，孩子。在隆冬，你会知道，你身上有一个不可战胜的夏天。”

史蒂夫获得变身惊奇队长的能力还没有太久，老巫师也没有透露更多，他目前只知道两件事：第一，惊奇队长的身体显然没有哮喘；第二，惊奇队长的能力绝对超过了人类所能达到的极限。

史蒂夫决定在搞清楚惊奇队长的能力极限之前不贸然使用这份力量，这一方面是他责任心的体现，另一方面则是他认为即使没有惊奇队长的力量，也有不少他可以做到的事情。

比如现在，连环车祸的现场，一辆校车有一大半都已经探出了桥面，但里面还困着好几个孩子。

史蒂夫二话不说就扔下包冲上去，这种之后他就觉得个子小还是有好处的，他打不开被冲撞变形的车门，但可以轻松地从敞开着的窗户跳进车厢，把被困在里面的孩子挨个抱出去。

在把最后一个孩子递出去之后，史蒂夫觉得有些喘不上气，他从口袋里摸出气雾剂吸了一口气，然后踩上椅面准备再从窗户翻出去。他几乎已经爬出去了，就差最后落地的那么一跃，但就在这个时候，岌岌可危的平衡被打破了，校车从大桥上滑落，冲向水面。

空校车自然毫无挽回地落入了水中，但史蒂夫却落在了一张柔软的、绿色的床上。

“你怎么又掉下来了？”制造出这个构筑接住史蒂夫的那位绿灯侠悬浮在床边，“上次你也是因为救人掉下来的，这也太倒霉了点，说好的好人有好报呢。”

“但我每次掉下来你都及时出现接住了我。”史蒂夫支起了身子，看向托尼，“我想，你就是我的好报。嗯……如果你愿意换个东西接我的话就更好了。”

“我不知道你有没有听说过，这戒指是用我的想象力和意志力来运作的，紧急状态下我可没法控制我脑子里第一个蹦出来的是什么东西。”托尼皱起眉头，史蒂夫身下的绿灯能量床变幻形状，成了绿灯能量沙发，沙发上甚至还有几个抱枕，“那这个怎么样？”

“好多了。”

托尼笑着在沙发上坐了下来，靠在史蒂夫旁边，一边和史蒂夫说话，一边从戒指里伸出另外一股绿灯能量去清理桥面上的车祸残局。

史蒂夫眼神乱晃，忍不住去看托尼制造的构筑。

“别担心，我可以一心多用。”托尼说着就从戒指里分出了第三股能量，凝聚成一个游泳池的图样，“听我的建议去游泳了吗，小人鱼？”

史蒂夫上一次在半空中被托尼用床接住的时候，他的气雾剂从口袋里滑落了出来。

“哮喘？”托尼飞近了他，“你上辈子可能是条人鱼，不太适应陆地上的生活。严重吗？有空试试去游泳吧，这是最适合哮喘病人的运动了，可以防止哮喘复发。”

“还没有去——我准备等有空的时候就去。”史蒂夫老实地回答，“多谢你的建议了。”

“你是要回家吗？我送你回去吧。”桥面已经清理完毕，托尼撤去了构筑，然后把他和史蒂夫坐着的沙发延展开来，变成了一个带座椅的空心圆球，“坐稳，然后告诉我地址，你的史塔克私人航班准备好起航了。”


	3. Chapter 3

考虑到现在的时间，史蒂夫显然是在去工作的路上而不是在回家的路上。不过考虑到托尼经常急匆匆地奔赴宇宙再急匆匆地赶回地球，他对地球时间有点失去概念实在是再正常不过了，这不妨碍他用绿灯能量把史蒂夫送达目的地——巴基的面包店门口。

史蒂夫猜测如果还有时间的话，托尼还能站在这里和他闲聊个十几分钟，不过他刚落地，灯戒的警报就响了起来，绿灯侠有些无奈地说：“那么，我又得去拯救世界了，希望守护者们能明白这样玩儿命压榨员工是会出问题的。顺带一问，你是在这里打工，还是说你就是老板？”

“呃，不太好说。老板是我朋友，这店算是我们合伙开的。”

“明白。”托尼朝他挥挥手，敬了个礼，“下次我去太空之前一定来这儿弄点储备粮。”

令史蒂夫感到庆幸的是，他和托尼的下次见面终于不是发生在半空中了。惊奇队长用眼角的余光看到绿灯侠飞临战场，用绿灯能量构筑出一个巨大的棒球手套接住了从崩塌的大楼中掉落的无辜群众：所以究竟是托尼接受他的建议在这方面做出了改进，还是从头至尾就只有他一个人是被巨大双人床给接住的？

那张床的床单甚至还有花边——拜他过于丰沛的想象力所赐，托尼的戒指造物总是精致到让人觉得没必要的程度。

“嗨，队长，我们又见面了。”托尼一边飞近一边用绿灯能量制造出一个巨大的防护罩，确认他们的战斗范围不会再继续扩大，“看来你确实不是玩票的……你知道自己的能力极限在哪儿吗？大概什么样的敌人是你能对付的，什么样的是你对付不了的？”

这种问题史蒂夫确实答不上来，他连变身都要找个没人的小巷子完成，对于惊奇队长的能力他只有个模糊的概念：很强，但是具体强到什么程度他毫无头绪。

史蒂夫目前只知道自己肯定应对不了持久战，因为惊奇队长并不是个完全超脱于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的存在，短期的变身战斗会让史蒂夫疲倦，如果时间稍长或者体力消耗比较大，他就必须得立刻倒到床上睡个昏天黑地，再往上他就不敢试了，他很可能承受不起这个尝试的后果。

我觉得只要别在惊奇队长状态下让体力透支就行。史蒂夫是这么向巴基解释自己的极限的。

他确实没说谎，不过也多亏了巴基是个在某些方面十分细心又在某些方面十分大而化之的人，史蒂夫才能这么简单地把事情给糊弄过去。

但托尼可就没那么好糊弄了，探究精神驱使着他把每件事都问清楚，如果连你也不清楚，那么他很乐意帮你弄清楚。

“说真的，你们这样很不好。”托尼忽然就把批评的范围从“你”扩大到了“你们”，“我这阵子问了一大圈，就没几个人知道自己的能力到底是怎么回事儿，这样很不专业！”

“恕我直言，先生。”托尼的戒指里传来了一个和之前不太一样的声音，“您也是昨天刚发现我可以完美地接入到灯戒中。”

“少说两句，贾维斯，我正做着思想工作呢。”托尼顿了一下，接着说，“……这样非常不专业，而且一个个的还都不愿意到我那里去好好研究一下自己的能力……”

谢天谢地，史蒂夫终于找到了一个能插上话的空档：“呃，我没说不愿意啊。就是得等……等我有空的时候。”

托尼看了他一会儿，确认他没在开玩笑，大大地松了一口气：“谢天谢地，不是每个人都和超人一样难说话——说实话，我很怀疑那家伙到底是不是人。好了，我们终于又搞定一个，贾维斯，帮我记下来。”

“好的，已经记录。”戒指的声音响起。

“看来用不着我了，先生。”然后是贾维斯的声音响起，“您有您的灯戒。”

“你们两能搞好分工吗？内部协调一下？”托尼揉了揉太阳穴，低下头对着手上的戒指说，“还是说你们就是想让队长观赏我的两个AI的争风吃醋现场——等等，他人呢？”

“根据一般情况推测，他趁您低头和我们说话的时候跑了。”

“附议。”

“他到底为什么每次都跑这么快？”托尼百思不得其解，“难道他的超能力和灰姑娘的裙子还有南瓜马车一样，时间到了就会消失？那好歹也给我留只水晶鞋下来啊。”

但不管怎么说，在目前托尼不得不去打交道的这群超级英雄里面，惊奇队长真是最让他感到舒心的一个——就是事后跑得太快。

其次是闪电侠，闪电侠这小子什么都好，就是话太多，本来是托尼要问他关于神速力的事情，结果几十秒后就变成了他缠着托尼把灯戒相关给问了个底朝天。不过托尼倒是不担心他在能力掌控上会出问题，他虽然年轻但是很清醒，也完全了解神速力的强大之处和制约所在。

再之后是布鲁斯·班纳博士，托尼身边的又一个灯戒持有者。他所拥有的红灯戒指以愤怒为能源，而且和绿灯戒指的性质相当不同，用班纳博士自己的话来说：托尼是在戴戒指，而他是在被戒指戴着。而托尼要说的是，能不完全被红灯戒指控制从而陷入永远的怒火已经是个很了不起的成就了，先夸夸自己，其他的都可以从长计议。

当然还要算上神盾局的两位特工，黑金丝雀小姐和绿箭先生，对于前者托尼只想真心诚意地问“你的渔网袜是认真的吗”，而对于后者——

“你为什么要穿一身绿？”

“你自己不也浑身发绿光吗？”

“可是我没得选，我的灯戒就是绿的，而你自己可以选，你居然选择了绿色？！”

这个尚未成形的团队里居然已经有了两个绿色系的成员，真是可喜可贺。

排在最后的是超人，其实这大个子为人挺和善，就是脑电波和托尼对不到一起去，而且对于认定的事情极其固执，说单干就是要单干，说什么都不管用。托尼费了九牛二虎之力才总算说动了超人，他同意有空的时候到史塔克大厦去一趟，就在托尼以为万事大吉的时候，洛基·劳菲森一个电话打了过来，笑里藏刀、口蜜腹剑地说了一大堆废话，中心思想无非就是警告托尼别打超人的主意。

托尼真想顺着电话信号过去揍他：我打什么主意了？想抢你的活给他付战损账单吗？

史蒂夫没想到的是，还没等惊奇队长有空造访史塔克大厦，托尼就推开了巴恩斯面包店的大门。

托尼没穿绿灯制服，但这对他来说没有多大的区别，有没有制服大家都知道他是哪位，何况绿灯戒指还在他的右手上荧荧发光。

以前经常会有人好奇如果戒指被拿走了该怎么办。这确实是个容易引起人好奇的问题，毕竟灯戒就那么毫无防备地摆在托尼手上，仿佛只要借着和托尼握手的工夫就能把戒指给顺下来。

托尼的回答是走到窗边，把戒指摘下来用力从窗口扔了出去，然后懒洋洋地抬起右手，轻喊了一声：“戒指。”

灯戒拖拽着绿色的光焰飞了回来，套回到了托尼伸出的手上。在一片喝彩声中，托尼得意地向众人宣告：“想剁掉我一根手指头可能都要比拿走我的灯戒要容易。”

史蒂夫考虑要去学会如何不总是在托尼出现在他眼前的时候胡思乱想，这样他就能阻止托尼做一些事，比如在公共场合用一张大床接住他，比如当着他的好朋友巴基的面和他打招呼：“又见面了，小人鱼！”

然后托尼吸了吸鼻子，走到收银台前，丢出一张钞票：“无论这一炉在烤什么都给我来几个——地球美食万岁，我受够外星食品了。”

巴基用眼神对史蒂夫说“我知道你和他挺熟，但你和他居然这么熟”，然后飞快地转身去给托尼拿新鲜出炉的面包。史蒂夫掸了掸围裙上并不存在的灰尘：“绿灯侠？”

“嗯哼？”托尼可能是在看他们的木制货架，也可能是在看史蒂夫画在上面的彩绘花纹。

“下次别那么叫我了，至少在旁边有人的时候别。”

正常人这个时候八成会说“哦，好的，之前对不起”，气氛可能还会因此变得有些尴尬，不过无论从哪个方面来说，托尼·史塔克距离“正常人”的标准都有一段相当的距离。

他慢慢走近史蒂夫，用那双棕色的大眼睛对史蒂夫投来探询的凝视，那是猫科动物一般同时包含了跃跃欲试和胜券在握的眼神，史蒂夫下意识地把手伸进口袋里去摸索气雾剂：被托尼这样看着让他有种近似于哮喘发作的的感觉。

“乐意效劳。不过作为交换，能告诉我你的名字吗？”

片刻之后，绿灯侠带着符合地球人口味的面包和饼干以及小人鱼的真名前去拯救宇宙了，史蒂夫埋头给刚冷却好的曲奇做分装，巴基则靠在收银台边长叹一声：“你和托尼·史塔克谈笑风生，索尔和洛基·劳菲森青梅竹马，你们两个到底为什么要给我打工？刺激我吗？”

整理完仓库回来的索尔刚好听到了这句话，他推了推那副并没有给他增添多少书卷气的平光眼镜：“别灰心，老板，你迟早也会发财的，试试去买彩票？”

“借你吉言。”巴基小声嘀咕，“我看我还是学习史蒂夫开始存钱比较现实。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前的角色对照表   
铁盾分别是绿灯侠和沙赞就不用我说啦   
布鲁斯：红灯魔   
小蜘蛛：闪电侠   
寡姐：黑金丝雀   
鹰眼：绿箭   
（是的就是给鹰寡凑了箭雀）   
洛基：莱克斯·卢瑟   
（我设定完才意识到洛基居然也是个LL，完美符合大超命犯LL的设定……）   
索尔：超人


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前忘了说明  
对DC设定有大量魔改！！大量！！大量的！！  
不能接受的话请慎重考虑要不要阅读后文（）

上次见面的时候，托尼·史塔克至少说对了一点，对于自己目前所拥有的能力，史蒂夫还缺乏系统的了解。

史蒂夫回想了近期频繁在报纸上和电视里露面的那些蒙面义警，他们似乎都对自身拥有的能力如数家珍，像是随时能对着镜头来一场全方位展示超能力的表演。史蒂夫至今都想不通超人的事情，他是如何发现冷冻呼吸和热视线这样的能力的？

显然，史蒂夫无法随便打电话给他们中的某个人，说：“嘿，打扰了，朋友，咱俩算是同行，我想知道你是怎么搞清楚自己的超能力的，是有个超级英雄培训中心之类的开设上岗教学项目而我错过了吗？”

而想要自己研究试探，史蒂夫又不知道该从何着手，第一，他缺少时间和精力，无法维持长时间的变身；第二，他找不到一个足够他施展的场所来进行这种破坏性很强的实验。

史蒂夫讨厌这种对自身境况和能力极限缺乏了解与掌控的感觉，但是在种种因素制约之下也只能先用最基本的能力应付着，在这个节骨眼上，托尼所提出的邀请就像是给瞌睡的人送了个枕头，史蒂夫只是稍加犹豫和思索，就爽快地答应了。

如果换成是其他超级英雄或者研究机构的邀请，史蒂夫可能还要再慎重一些。喜欢对媒体和公众坦诚以待的英雄不光有绿灯侠一个，超人和闪电侠同样在镜头前保持着他们的亲民形象，“绿灯侠”所代表的“宇宙警察”的身份对于史蒂夫来说也没什么意义，他并不是那种会被听上去很吓人的头衔或名号给唬住的人。

在这件事上，真正促使史蒂夫决定信任托尼并同意邀请的仅仅是托尼本人，他作为普通人所接触到的那个托尼·史塔克。虽然他在生活中表现出了和在镜头中惊人统一的不着调，但史蒂夫相信自己在这方面的判断力——而且疑人不用用人不疑也是他一贯的原则之一。

现在，史蒂夫以普通人的状态来到了史塔克大厦附近。严格来说这个“附近”并没有很近，因为就算在远处，也能看见那栋造型别致的大楼正俯瞰众生般地矗立着。

“造型别致”是史蒂夫出于礼貌起见在搜肠刮肚之后找到的中性词汇。

不知道是不是超人悬停在窗户外面的画面在电视上出现的频率实在太高，以至于给了史蒂夫一种心理暗示，他犹豫了一会儿变身之后是就这么走进去，还是飞到高处，悬停在窗户外面朝托尼挥挥手：“你好，我来赴约了，麻烦帮我开一下窗户。”

理智和“所罗门的智慧”共同让史蒂夫选择了前者。

不得不说，惊奇队长的这一身打扮和现代社会不是一般的格格不入，史蒂夫只能快步穿过人群，并庆幸纽约街头从来不缺少奇装异服，而且他作为超级英雄活动的时间并不长，曝光率也不算非常高，很多时候不会被一眼认出，只是偶尔会有人发现惊奇队长刚从自己身边经过，会小声嘀咕两句“不知道是什么地方又出什么事儿了”。

托尼并不是一个人在等待惊奇队长的来访。史蒂夫进门的时候他正在和一个戴着眼镜、看上去和善但显得很紧张局促的男人坐在一起讨论着什么，两人身边的屏幕上满是一些让人一眼就知道“需要专业人士才能看懂”的东西，唯一让史蒂夫感到困惑的是一张色彩光谱，他想不明白这东西怎么会出现在这里成为他们的探讨对象。

再走近两步之后，史蒂夫才发现他们正在讨论的其实不是什么严肃的话题，现在应该是什么闲聊时间，因为那个戴眼镜的男人说：“可以稍微简单点，你觉得就叫正义联盟怎么样？”

“正义联盟？你这一弄就是五六个音节出来，太长了，换一个琅琅上口的，方便搭配口号的。你看看我们绿灯军团那一串念起来多有排场，还押韵呢。”托尼摸了摸下巴，若有所思地补充，“最好从A开头的字里面挑，这样在通讯录里面还能排前面。”

说完这些之后他起身走向史蒂夫，在距离缩短到恰当的程度之后，史蒂夫伸出了右手。然而托尼并没有要和他握手的意思，他连连打着哈欠，像是在接待一个完全不用他表现得多客气的熟人。

“和我说说大概情况吧。”站得这么近之后，史蒂夫这才注意到他满眼血丝，估计昨晚又是一个奔波在地球与群星之间的不眠之夜，“简介一下你的能力，最好用简单易懂的方式，因为我昨天晚上被一个太空警报吵醒然后就一夜没合眼，现在脑子可能不太清醒。”

托尼不止一次地在电视上或者其他传播媒介里说过这一点，他的管辖范围不是美国也不是地球，而是包含了地球在内的整个“扇区”，扇区内存在高等文明的行星数不胜数。

从第一次听到这个说法开始，史蒂夫就开始感到好奇，现在他很想当面问问托尼，看你的样子，你显然分身乏术，如果你的戒指同时给了你在扇区不同方向的两个警报，你要如何做出取舍呢？

把问题设置得更极端一点，假如你的故乡地球和扇区内的另外一颗星球同时碰到了麻烦，你该如何处理呢？

不过现在还不到讨论这个问题的时候，那个戴眼镜的男人继续研究起那些数据和资料，而托尼还在等待史蒂夫的回答。

“我所知道的就只是，我获得的六神之力。所罗门的智慧、赫拉克勒斯的力量、阿特拉斯的耐力、宙斯的神力、阿喀琉斯的勇气和墨丘利的速度，而这六位神明的首字母组合成我的名号：Shazam。”

有一瞬间史蒂夫觉得这个场面很好笑，因为托尼露出了仿佛在听天书的表情。

“呃……这年头的超能力怎么都这么复杂。”托尼停顿了一会儿，期间不停地在看他右手上那枚材质奇特的戒指，“你能再说一遍吗？”

史蒂夫把刚才说的话原样重复了一遍，还在末尾补充：“当然，也可以叫我惊奇队长。”

“放心，我一般不会对同行的取名品位有什么意见。虽然我觉得有些人的名字真是又长又难读，但GreenLantern也短不到哪里去——我必须指出这不是我自己选的，如果是我，我会给自己取个拼写只需七个字母的好名字。”托尼又开始打哈欠和下意识地揉眼睛了，因为桌上的咖啡还在散发着香味，史蒂夫有理由推断他的疲倦已经积攒到了咖啡因都抵抗不了的程度，“不过你是不是对简单易懂有什么误解？我想想……总之你很能打？是个力量型的？你会飞吗？”

史蒂夫终于忍不住了。

“你真的没事吗？”

刚才一直用手抵着额头的托尼有些错愕地抬起头：“什么？”

“不需要去……”史蒂夫比了个手势，“睡一觉？休息一会儿？你这样飞行难道不算是疲劳驾驶吗？”

“得到这枚戒指之前我真的想不到自己会这么说，但我每天都在不停地计划去睡一觉或者休息一会儿，但结果总是……”托尼朝史蒂夫扬了扬右手，给他看他的灯戒，“结果总是”后面的内容不言自明。

像是要给托尼的话做出佐证似的，灯戒忽然亮起了警报，警报的坐标在地球上且就在美国纽约令托尼感到庆幸，然而警报的内容令人骇然且意想不到：超人失控了，在市中心地带。

托尼不敢去想一个失控的超人有多大的破坏力，就在他准备立刻出发的时候，又一条警报拽住了他，这次是来自贾维斯的，AI管家传达来了侯殷森的求救讯号——他被抓住了，而且对方是冲着灯戒来的。

托尼没来得及犹豫。

甚至他还没来得及为此事做任何思考，惊奇队长就主动表示：“放心去救你的朋友吧，我会去阻止超人的。”

“好，我那边一结束就立刻去你那儿帮忙——不是我瞧不起你，如果是我去对付超人而你去救朋友的话，我也会希望你快点赶过来帮忙的。”

超人的战斗力或者说破坏力可是所有经常看新闻的人所有目共睹的，他能在半空中轻巧地接下一架飞机，看上去比接住一片树叶费力不了多少，托尼毫不怀疑就算超人接受了他的邀请来大厦做个检查，他这里也没有合适的仪器能测试出他的极限力量。

托尼抬手召唤来戒指，一边幻化出制服一边嘱咐布鲁斯：“让那个绿箭和黑金丝雀千万别赶到现场，也不是我瞧不起他们，但他俩去了真的就是白送。”

“但是……”布鲁斯推推眼镜，指向他刚刚打开的新闻转播画面，“他们已经去了。”

不知因何故而失控的超人散发出平时所没有的暴戾，他甩开想从身后接近他的黑金丝雀，冲到在不远处瞄准的绿箭侠身前，轻松地拗断了他手中的那把弓。黑金丝雀的吼声是少有的能够影响和拖慢超人的能力，红发的女特工借由超人痛苦地捂住耳朵的间隙，冲过去把失去了武器的金发弓箭手给拉出攻击范围。

力量上的差距太大了，而且我们手头没有能对他造成实质性伤害的武器——

就在娜塔莎考虑下一步该如何周旋的时候，一个能解决此困境的有力外援出现在了她面前。

“有什么有用的情报吗？”惊奇队长问他们。


	5. Chapter 5

“目前能够确认的是说他是钢铁之躯完全是胡扯。”克林特用手中的断弓支着身体站了起来，“我敢和任何人赌任何数额，这家伙的身体要比钢铁结实多了。”

史蒂夫有些错愕地看了克林特一眼，因为和绿灯侠有过几次短暂的合作，他显然不可能认为这些穿戴面具和披风的义务警察们都是一些严肃正经不苟言笑的人，不过他确实没想到有人能在如此严峻的形势之下依旧有讲笑话的闲情逸致。

不过现在想来，也许托尼在严峻的形势之下也还是不会放弃他那令人有些迷惑的幽默感：比如说在半空中用一张巨大的绿色双人床来接住跌落的人之类的。

史蒂夫一直做好了应对超人扑过来发动突然袭击的准备，但是超人似乎显得很痛苦，他站在原地，暂时没有攻击的意图，这给了他们三个人宝贵的讨论战术的时间。

“我们之前还试过电击和麻醉，同样对他没什么效果。”娜塔莎补充道，“刚才我为了援护绿箭对他用了我的超能力——是一种声波攻击，我想这对他产生了一定效果。”

不远处的超人似乎已经不堪重负似的弯下腰，好像有什么东西恶心到让他想呕吐但又吐不出来。

“你太谦虚了，我觉得这不仅仅是一定效果而已。”史蒂夫向黑金丝雀表示。虽然超人现在处于虚弱状态，但他谨慎地没有贸然靠近，就算没有看到最激烈的战斗现场，也能从周遭建筑物的破坏程度中直观地感受到超人的破坏力。

惊奇队长的力量同样很强，但史蒂夫并不完全了解自己的能力，之前他从来没有遇到过需要使出全力的战斗，这会儿无从判断自己在使出全力之后能不能与一个失控的超人相抗衡。

而且他不得不面对许多其他的顾虑。

超人为什么会失控？仅仅让他失去战斗力能够解决目前的麻烦吗？这件事是仅仅在超人身上所发生的意外，还是说幕后有人在操控？

最重要的是，这座城市里最不关心新闻的人应该也知道超人一直是这个世界忠实的守护者，大到利用对付超级罪犯或者外星入侵，小到救被困在树上的猫咪，超人总是带着爽朗的笑容用他的力量来帮助他人，即使是在这样的情况下，不到万不得已，第一个被考虑的方案也是“控制”而不是“消灭”。

黑金丝雀的话打断了史蒂夫的思路：“不，并不是我在谦虚，在我用声波攻击他之前他就进入过这样的状态，像是某种阵痛在折磨他似的，我们推测这可能和他失控的原因有关——”

一旁的克林特忽然皱了皱眉头，从耳朵里掏出一个微型通讯器：“绿灯侠联络我们了。”

史蒂夫身上没有能让托尼直接用灯戒接入的通讯器，娜塔莎的通讯器刚才在战斗中掉落然后成了超人热视线中的灰烬，所以他们都凑到了克林特调高了音量的通讯器旁边。

“魔法！”托尼那里传来一阵嘈杂的打斗声，“我还不完全确定，但我之前研究过——超人对纯粹的物理伤害几乎是免疫的，我的灯戒这样的能量型伤害对他也没有太大的效果，黑金丝雀，你的能力只能牵制他……”

“长话短说，史塔克。”娜塔莎抬眼看了看还在挣扎的超人，他此刻就像是个因为牙疼而在拳打脚踢的小孩子，在场的三个人战斗经验都很丰富，他们看得出超人仍旧在努力地想要控制住自己，虽然他的努力成效不大，“这一波缓过去之后他随时可能再向我们扑过来。”

“惊奇队长！沙赞！那家伙去帮你们了是吧！”托尼在通讯频道里喊道，“告诉他，他的力量来源是魔法，就算不用法术只用拳脚，和普通的物理伤害也是有区别的！”

就在这个时候，超人好像迎来了痛苦的一个间歇期，就在他直起身子环顾四周，还没来得及弄清楚当下的情况时，惊奇队长朝他冲了过去。

对自身和对对方能力的不了解给战斗带来了许多未知因素，史蒂夫为了弥补这一点而想要抢占先机。

他挥出的第一拳比平时用力，但为了防止更大破绽的出现而没有用尽全力，这一拳没有被拦下来，超人在原地发着愣，没有做出任何躲闪或者格挡的动作。

史蒂夫很快就明白过来了，超人不是接不住或者躲不开他的拳头，而是觉得根本没有必要做出回应。托尼的猜测没错，他来源于魔法的力量能够对超人造成伤害，能空手逼停高速列车的超人因为他的这一拳而踉跄了一下——不过这伤害没有想象中的大，即使最后史蒂夫能够战胜超人，他接下来要面对的也是一场苦战。

“挺麻烦的，哈？”侯殷森从藏身的角落里走出来，踏进了托尼和绑架他的犯罪团伙战斗所造成的满地狼藉，“我还真倒霉，这么短的时间里已经是第二次被绑架了。”

“不是你倒霉。”托尼阴沉着脸看向倒在地上的那些人，挨个用绿灯能量把他们给绑住，“是我让你惹上了这个麻烦。”

从天而降的绿灯戒指选中了托尼·史塔克，这不仅救了他本人的命，也救了当时和他被困在一起的侯殷森，不过两人突出重围逃出去之后，一系列的麻烦就缠上了殷森。

小辣椒得到了一枚紫灯戒指，虽然她无意于用它来频繁战斗，但紫灯戒指的能量能让她在大部分敌人面前自保。

在研究出了用绿灯戒指幻化复制品的技术之后，托尼把这枚复制品交给了罗迪，复制品的力量要弱于托尼手上的本尊，然而同样堪称宇宙中最强大的武器之一。

至于布鲁斯·班纳，托尼同样和他讨论和研究灯戒科技相关的问题，他本身也和一枚灯戒密切相关，不过托尼始终相信应该不会有人胆大到去打他的主意，如果真的有的话，就让这位勇士和失控的红灯魔说他的临终遗言吧。

于是在对灯戒和托尼有一定了解的人当中，最薄弱的一环就成了殷森。

“我是不是还有更好的方案可选？”托尼叹了一口气，看着手上的绿灯戒指，“比如骗人说它确实很容易偷走，这样更多的人就会直接从我这儿下手想要偷到它了。”

就算有人能够得手，他们很快也会明白，“再强大的武器也是身外之物”不光意味着武器可以被从主人那里窃取，也意味着武器不一定就能帮助你变得强大。

武器会背叛你，灯戒当然也不例外。

就连被灯戒选中了的托尼都有过可怕的体验。那是他第一次在太空执行任务，在地球上是他是多么喜欢星空的壮美，然而在其中戴着一枚可能会没电的灯戒和敌人战斗就完全是两回事了，能量在不断损耗，不过谁也不能保证敌人会在能量耗尽之前倒下，所以托尼脑海中出现了一个非常自然的想法：要是在灯戒没电以前我都没有战胜这个家伙或者找到机会充电，我是不是就会死在太空里？

跟随着各想法而来的自然还有许许多多的恐惧。对死亡的恐惧，对失败的恐惧，对离别的恐惧，所有的留恋与不舍全部变成挂在心上的重量，不由分说地沉了下去。

就在这时，灯戒对托尼发出了警告：检测到意志水平降低。

在成功打败敌人回到地球上后，托尼为此事而后怕了很久，他总算意识到一个事实，这枚“把我的手指砍下来都比偷走它要容易”的戒指是有可能会离他而去的。假如当时他没有心无旁骛地冲上去，假如当时他听到那句警告之后就紧接着陷入对失去灯戒的恐惧当中，恐怕他脑海中跳出的可怕场景就要变成现实了。

“你是无法穷尽每种可能性的，托尼。”刚刚才被营救出来的殷森倒是显得十分平静，“每条路都有每条路的风险，这次我们至少证明了我们对类似风险的应对方案还是很实用的，你收到我的求救及时赶过来了，而我就像我们之前商量好的，我用很多无关紧要的情报拖延了时间，所以没吃什么苦头。”

托尼长长呼出一口气，试着让自己的情绪平缓下来以免待会儿他又听到灯戒那声冰冷的“检测到意志水平降低”。

他得说让贾维斯接入灯戒是个很好的主意，灯戒里传来熟悉的声音总归能多带来几分慰藉和安全感。

“你说到哪一步？”他问殷森。

“没多少，你冲进来的时候我刚用最啰嗦的方式解释完，什么是情感光谱，以及绿灯在其中所处的位置。”

“你自己能回去？”托尼确认着戒指的剩余电量，同时接通了某个通讯频道，“之后我们再商讨这件事吧，现在还有个地方等着我带人去救场——小闪？对，是我，有空吗？咱们得去搞定一个大个子……”


End file.
